


just a little mad

by MarshmallowFudgeUp



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron/Katelyn - Sidepair, Alice in Wonderland! AU, Alt. Title: Renee in Wonderland!, F/F, M/M, Matt/Dan - Sidepair, Nicky/Erik - Sidepair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV changes between Renee and Neil, Rating May Change, Short Chapters for Faster Updates!, Slow Burn, Triggers will be mentioned at the beginning of chapters!, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFudgeUp/pseuds/MarshmallowFudgeUp
Summary: Renee is daydreaming when a certain rabbit breaks her from her daze. Down the hole she goes.Neil is under a curse, as are the rest of the Wonderlanders. Will he be able to help himself, or is he doomed to be a pawn?***On Hiatus***





	just a little mad

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I decided to write this on a whim. Hopefully you guys like it-- leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> This isn’t going to 100% follow Alice in Wonderland. At some points it will deviate. I wonder if you can guess who is going to be who! >:3c

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Triggers for this Chapter: None**

 

\--- --- ---

The sky was blue, blue, blue, an endless stretch of infinite possibilities. Wispy clouds drifted, aimless, and Renee found herself there. Curling and faded, carried away by a daydream. The grass tickled her skin, phantom bugs crawling up and down her arms. Slowly but surely, the sun sank towards the west, blinking in the late afternoon.

 

“Late-- So late--!” Renee jolted out of stupor, sitting up, startled. She blinked rapidly as her gaze caught onto a figure in the distance, human but for his rabbit ears perched upon the top of his head. Was it some sort of odd costume? An ear twitched as the man stared at what appeared to be a pocket watch. “Late, late--!”

 

Suddenly reminded of the time, an uneasiness settled within Renee. Maybe she was late as well? She didn’t want to keep Stephanie waiting, as she was already a burden to the woman. Stumbling to her feet and quickly brushing dirt from her skirt, she hesitantly made her way towards the man on the other side of the clearing.

 

“Excuse me, would you be able to tell me the time? I seemed to doze off.” Blue eyes-- blue, blue, blue, like sky and clouds, pierced through her even from far away-- and Renee was instantly on guard. Those eyes were the eyes of rabbits, the eyes of cornered prey. The space between them didn’t hide his flinch from her gaze, nor the bright auburn shine his curls held in the dimming sun. From where she stood, Renee could distinguish a roman numeral marked like a tattoo on his cheek: IV.

 

Without a word, the rabbit-man turned, scurrying away. “Wait--!” She yelped, startled and confused, but the rabbit-man’s figure didn’t hesitate as it weaved between Evergreens. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Adrenaline coursed through her as she watched the stranger leave her sight, her gut twisting over and over. And then she was running after, heart pounding against her chest. “Wait!”

 

A pocket watch chain attached to the runaway’s suspenders clashed into itself, and Renee, instinctively and unbidden, chased after the quiet tinkling. Just as she thought she was getting close to the strange man, her concern growing stronger with every passing moment, she seemed to lose his trail. Ears straining, she was no longer able to catch the sound of metal hitting metal.

 

Silence. Not even the buzz of insects. On edge, Renee took a couple steps forward, eyes scouring between trees.

 

And then she slipped, and found herself falling, falling, falling down. Her screams echoed above her. 


End file.
